


Behind the Shower Curtain

by ninalanfer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masskink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard unexpectedly joins Thane in the public showers aboard Normandy. Thinking no one is awake she proceeds to seduce him, but a shore party arrives late from a mission and with boys being boys they are soon discussing their dear commander and all her many… attributes.<br/>FemShep/Thane. Masskink fill. PWP. Oneshot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Shower Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Original Promt:  
> I need some sexy times! So can we put some doors on the stalls of the showers on the Normandy and have Femshep and her LI going for gold in the mens bathroom (even though EDI does not like femshep being in there lol)?
> 
> It'd be super awesome if while in the middle of the sexy times every other male member of the crew (or as many as you wanna write) decide that having a shower right now is a wonderful idea. And guys talk so it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination for them to be chatting about femshep and just how well she fills out her armour and how good she'd be out of that armour. All with no idea that she's right there!
> 
> Bonus points if the other guys mange to engage the LI in the conversation and he is able to join in with no difficultly - I imagine this would tick femshep off a fair bit lol. Could maybe lead to a competition, each trying to make the task of staying quiet much more difficult for the other.
> 
> Extra bonus points if they get caught ;)
> 
> It'd be good to see Thane as the LI with his perfect composure and what not or Garrus because the potential for epic sarcasm and teasing here is awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
>  ~~I had serious problems with tempus on this fic. I don't know why. I am currently working on correcting this and in the meantime I hope you can either ignore the bad writing as you read or not read at all and wait for it to get updated. Thank you very much.~~  
>  EDIT:  
> I edited the text to the best of my abilities. If you find some error and feel you want to help me correct it, then feel free to send me a message!

"Shepard, what are you doing here?" Maybe not everyone would have recognized the voice that now carried though the white, tiled room. Not many had ever heard me rattled. I didn't, on principle, get rattled. Or at least I didn't show it very often. But it wasn't every day you found yourself in a confined space with a naked, and now wet, warrior angel.

I had picked this specific time for my shower on purpose. It was later than most of the human crew cared to stay awake for. The ship lay mostly quiet, apart from the occasional water drinker and the people working the night shift. It was a great opportunity for a humble drell to come out of his hiding hole and wash away the day's trouble.

What I hadn't counted on was my Siha joining me in this most vulnerable of acts. I had heard the door open and close to the men's bathroom, of course. My training didn’t allow to cast off my constant awareness of the surroundings even now, as I soaked my body from head to toe. I had heard the patter of small, bare feet against the hard floor. But I had written it off as one of the crew coming to clean or use the facilities, choosing to believe I was safe on this ship.

That was why, when the curtain to the small shower stall was pulled aside and the red haired woman stepped in, I couldn't stop my heart from making a loop in my chest and then start to flutter rapidly.

"Shut up," she said and pressed her naked body against mine. I backed as far as the limited space let me, still unable to wrap my head around that she would do this. This wasn't appropriate. Not that I was opposed to the idea of being intimate with her. We had been before, several times in fact, and it was all great memories I could lose myself in. But this was not the place for such activities. The Normandy's bathroom and shower was even now available for any man of the crew to step right in, and although it was late it was a chance far from reliable that no one would walk in here. But then her warm skin touched mine, her breasts soft and malleable, curving in the most alluring of ways as they were pushed up against my chest. I had to suppress an instinctive groan and the twitch in my lower abdomen that thought this was the best idea since they invented the omni-tool.

"You shouldn't be here," I mumbled but didn't stop her searching hands as they traveled across my body.

"I said shush," and then her lips were on my mouth and I didn't want to talk anymore.

A surge of need went through me and my hands slid over her limbers shoulders and down her back almost on their own accord. Smooth, scaled fingers over soft skin. Her lips shaping against my own as they moved, pressed together. Her presence, like so many times before, made my knees go weak and my head spin. She was irresistible and altogether addictive.

I flattened my hands on the small of her back and pushed her closer still. My breath coming out in ragged gasps when her jutting hip-bones met green skin. Shepard's nimble fingers caressed the sensitive and exposed frills on my neck. The tips barely touching me and it teased out a low moan that she swallowed hungrily. I wrapped my hand around her neck, tangling my fingers in the stripy, wet hair. Not giving her a choice but take to me as I forced my tongue into her mouth, massaging the soft muscle inside. She shivered in my arms, the feel of her pressed against me sending tingling pleasure to my groin. A half cut moan came over her lips and made her tongue vibrate slightly and I relish the feeling as it translated onto my own lips and into my mouth.

There was a hurry to her movements as her hands searched their way down my chest, over my stomach and further still towards the hardness she found there. Shepard only had a chance to stroke it lightly once before I flip us around, pinning her to the wall in the back of the shower. The water rained down on my back as my mouth searched her neck and her fingers wrapped around me. I groaned into her shoulder when the fire started to spread inside me. Building a little more with each pumping movement of her hand. I tried to resist the urge to trust into it, but it didn't last long. My body betraying my need for her.

Tongue trailing feather light up her neck, nipping her right under her jaw where I know she is sensitive, it acts as a distraction as my hands lowers down her body. She gasps, startled, her eyes flashing up to the ceiling when my fused middle fingers separates her lower lips. It's not only me who is supposed to enjoy this.

Shepard's pumping hand pause for moment, distracted by my probing. Taking that as a good sign I pushed my fingers in and down, getting them wet and slick from her fluids before I let them trail back up, pressing over the sensitive spot that had made her scream so may times before. This time was no different it seemed as she threw her head back and cried out, the delicious sounds bounding and doubling against the walls. She bit her teeth together, looking at me from beneath half closed eyes, the need in them clear.

“Thane,” she pressed out. The sound making me twitch in her hand as she started to move it with renewed purpose.

She archeed her back against me when I dip my fingers down again, massaging her softness. I let my head fall, my forehead resting on her shoulder, our breaths mingling, the sounds of our barely contained grunts and moans filling the air as we loose ourselves in the pleasure of the others hand.

“Siha,” I murmured in her ear and her body trembled in a satisfying way. I loved how I could do that to her with my voice alone.

“Please,” she pleaded then. “I need you.”

The anticipation of the sensations to come made my body shiver as I hurriedly moved my hands to her thighs. Lifting her slightly from the floor and stepping in between her spreading legs. Shepard raised one of them up off the floor entirely, balancing her weight on one pointed foot. I tried to steady her as she gripped me and guided me in towards her warmth. I bit down a keening noise when the tip met the smooth surface, resisting the urge to pound into her right here until she screams.

I pushed slowly against her as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and shoulders. Her fingers trailing up over my head ridge, she breathed raggedly and pushed back against me, urging me to move faster. I closed my eyes to absorb every little sensation that surges up from our union and out through my body. She is so tight, she always is the first time I enter her. It's the best time and I know she felt the same.

Her lips ghosted up my neck and came to rest at my ear.

“Move,” she whispered breathy and her soft mouth moved over my skin.

I shiver and obey. I would do anything for her right now.

My voice rasps out of my throat when I slip out of her slightly before pushing back in, going deeper than before. Her fingers dug into my muscles and a satisfied moan escaped her. She caress my skin down on my head and gripped my jaw in both hands, directing my face, making me meet her eyes. The soft, wet tongue peeked out of her mouth before she kissed me deeply. Our tongues tangling, the heady smell of her breath filling my nose.

I started out in a steady pace, out, in, out and in again in equal measure, each time burying myself deeper than before. It drove her wild, and her needy voice filled the room around us as her fingers clawed at me, urging me to go faster.

“Patience,” I murmur in between kisses, my voice deep and rumbling and I keep to the same maddening pace. “Always so... hng... impatient.”

Shepard answered with lifting her other foot from the floor, spreading her legs even further and placing both feet on the opposite wall behind my back. This gave her the leverage to rock her hips against me as she trusted me to keep most of her weight on my arms. I can't complain. Not when she meets my thrusts, forcing me deep enough into her to touch her cervix. A startled sound of pleasure rumbles out of my chest as she goes irregularly tight around me for a second. Shepard bit her lower lip hard and closed her eyes. The perfect picture of bliss. I will cherish this picture for as long as I can.

The next sound I hear is the door to the bathroom opening and several footsteps from heavy boots enter the white room.

My reaction is faster than hers. One of my hands darted from their grip on her thigh, covering her mouth and we both freeze in our movements. Her eyes met mine and I could see the apprehension rise in them as our hearts raced, beating against the others chest.

I counted four pair of feet. Three human and one turian, which on this ship meat officer Vakarian. One of them grunted as armor hit the floor and I get a whiff of gun oil and tobacco. The mercenary, Masani. This means the other two must be the crew men sent down to the planet we were currently orbiting, to check out an anomaly on the surface. I had forgotten, or maybe been distracted from remembering, for _some_ reason, that they were scheduled to arrive back now. We listened, with bated breaths, to how they stripped and then the adjoining showers were turned on.

I could glimpse two turian feet at the edge of my curtain. They halted as they passed and took a step back.

“Krios?” the flanging voice of the vigilante came from the other side of the simple cloth.

Shepard's eyes darted to my face, growing big and round.

“Yes?” I asked. Nothing in my voice betrayed the rapid pounding in my chest or the burning in my gut.

“You okay in there?” Vakarian asked. “Your heartbeat is off somehow.”

Of course, turians and their superior hearing.

“I am fine,” I assured him.

“You su...” He broke off mid sentence. “Oh...” An awkward cough. “Never mind. Carry on.” His steps hurried away to his own cleaning both and soon another shower was turned on.

That could have gone much worse than it did, all things considered. By the look on Shepard's face I doubted she felt the same way. Her cheeks had turned rose red and one of her hands had came up, covering her eyes. The tiniest pained whimper came over her lips. I couldn't help the teasing smirk that entered my features.

Then Masani grunted in pleasure.

“That hit the spot,” he said while the sound of water splatter filled the room. An agreeing murmur became his answer. “Now all that's missing is a nice massage from a beautiful girl.”

One of the other humans gave out a short laugh.

“That will be hard to find on this boat,” he said.

“I don't know,” the other crewman objected. “That XO Lawson could give me a massage any day.”

The responding laugh out of the old mercenary has a dirty undertone.

“To bad she's about as likeable as a rock,” the first crewman snarked.

“Not saying the Cerberus woman haven't been a participant of a daydream or two,” Masani voiced. “But if I was to go for anyone I wouldn't settle for second place.”

“What do you mean?”

“He means Shepard.” Vakarian's voice was strained, his lower harmonics swaying, and I could guess why.

“The Commander?” I imagined an embarrassed expression entering the first crewman's face.

“Yeah, the Commander, who you think I was talking about?” Masani growled in his usual disgruntled voice. “That woman, she has everything you could ever ask for. She knows how to handle a gun, has a temper not to be played with, legs for days and have you seen the way she fills up that armor?” There was a noise of approval coming out of his shower stall.

The color on Shepard's face intensified. The smirk on my lips didn't waver as I moved out of her slightly. A surprised gasp escaped her. I had to agree with the old man. Shepard was a sight to behold both on the battlefield and in bed, or in the shower, as it were.

Somehow the risk of getting caught intensified the excitement inside me. I placed one of my hand back on her mouth, pressing slightly, to make sure she kept quiet. I wanted to know how far I could push this.

“Quiet,” I mouthed as I pushed into her again. She wriggled her hips slightly, enjoying my administrations. I regulated my thrusts, watching the water rippling in small tendrils at our hips where our bodies met. Only the slightest of sounds could be heard as I drove deep into her softness, over and over again. Our pants were drowned out in the sound of the falling water. No one should be able to hear this, except maybe Vakarian with his predator ears in the adjoining stall. But he already knew in any case and deep down I was delighted in flaunting, however discretely, that I had this beautiful woman with me in this intimate setting. Not that I would ever voice those thoughts aloud.

“Yeah,” the second crew man agreed. “I'd love to see what's hidden underneath all that armor one day.”

Masani scoffed.

“That's right, Vakarian, you were on the first Normandy, weren't you?” he asked. There was a pause were they waited for the turian to answer. When he didn't Masani continued: “Vakarian?”

A pair of slipping talons and a slapping hand against the wall next to us could be heard before the turian answered.

“Correct.” I doubted the humans were able to hear the low rumble from his second vocal cords that indicated his flummoxed excitement.

I couldn't keep my grin off my face. Shepard's eyes glowered above my hand but I distracted her by leaning in and nipping at her neck. I felt her breath push against my fingers.

“The first Normandy was a military vessel right? If I know the alliance that means you had an unisex shower?” The suggestion lay heavy in his voice.

The turian didn't answer for a while, but then he relented, finally giving in to this conversation.

“What are you getting at, old man?”

“Oh come on, Vakarian,” the mercenary gruffed. “Share with the class. You must have seen Shepard naked. You two never got frisky under the shower heads?”

Shepard scowled for a moment, like the thought was offending somehow. I, myself couldn't deny how I waited to hear the answer. There was a part deep within me that I didn't often acknowledge, it wanted to make me jealous of the thought that my Siha had been with anyone else. Even though I was under no illusion that she had been a fair maiden virgin before she met me. It was a natural response, I supposed, and it made me drive into her a little faster, a little harder, staking my claim to her body. She noticed my change of pace and her fingers dug into my shoulders, her eyes closing.

“I don't know if you've noticed,” Vakarian said. “But Shepard's human.”

“So what?”

“I'm not,” there was a finality to his words and yet he continued. “I get that she has what you consider for your beauty standards and Spirits knows she's a great commander and close friend. But humans just doesn't do it for me.”

I had never doubted Shepard's affections for me. She had never given me any reason to make me jealous of any of the crew, and yet it made me glad to hear this.

“Bah!” Masani scoffed. “You're boring!”

The woman of the topic in question tilted her hips, and the new angle hit a sweet spot deep within me. I had to bite down on the rumbling puff of air that wanted to escape my lungs. On the other side of the wall next to us we could hear a turian huff. He was obviously getting how I was doing this on purpose to tease him.

“Maybe you should ask Krios rather than me? He's actually been with the Commander.” There was no mistaking that he was aiming his taunting tone towards myself.

“What do you say, lizard man? Feel like sharing?” the old man asked.

The human in my arms gave me a raised eyebrow and an irritated look when I didn't even stop in my movements to answer.

“I am not sure how Shepard would react if I talked about our personal life with others.” Solely from my voice you could never suspect I was doing anything else than washing myself. This was not the first time I had to control my intonation during strenuous activities after all.

“Oh, come on,” Vakarian said with something lewd behind his words. “We're all friends here, and she will never have to know.”

That made Shepard grin behind my hand. I could tell she knew what kind of game we were playing from the look in her eyes alone. She braced herself with her feet against the wall behind us, making me breathless for a moment with how she felt around me. Effectively joining the game.

Very well. If that's how she wanted to play it.

“I guess,” I said, keeping to my usual stoic tone. “If she will never know, I suppose it can not hurt to indulge my friends' curiosities.”

“That's the spirit,” Masani cheered.

Between lavishing her soft neck with kisses and sliding my hand down from her mouth to play with her breast I asked:

“What would you like to know?” Shepard squirmed against my hand, her breath quickening briefly.

“You know...” The human's gravely voice cut through the room. “How's she in bed? I bet she is a wildcat, no woman who fights like that would just take it lying down.”

I pushed against her slowly but surely, pressing her body tight against mine, making me go deep. It earned me a half stifled groan.

“I am unaware of what this wildcat is exactly. But I assure you; there is nothing tame about Shepard in bed.” I let my voice drop down to the register I knew could drive her mad when my lips tickled her ear as I talked. One slow withdraw and a bit more powerful thrust back into her softness. Delightful sensations flew through my body. Her breath lay heavy on my neck, fluttering over my sensitive frill. “And the sound she makes when I... hm.” A smirk on my lips when I heard the others breathing hold for a moment. “Well...” My lips kissed Shepard's ear softly. “...There are something incredibly unhinged about them. It's the best sound in the galaxy, gentlemen.”

“Lucky bastard,” Masani cursed.

“Is it true she gets turned on by fighting?” the second crewman I hadn't yet memorized the name of asked.

In the booth next to us the turian scoffed.

“Who doesn't get their juices flowing from a good fight,” he said. The others laughed.

“I have found her outside the life support often enough after our missions,” I answered, my voice unwavering. “She always smells faintly of gunoil and adrenalin and there is never a question of her intent.” My fingers trailed down her waist, squeezing slightly when she rocked against me. My throat caught and I had to stop speaking for a moment, lest I'd give us away. My hand returned to it's hold around her thigh, gripping tightly and taking back the control she briefly took from me. Shepard bit down into my shoulder when I rubbed us close together, giving friction to her sensitive spot just above our joined bodies. “She can be quite persuasive when she wants to,” I rumbled next to her ear. “She knows just how to touch you to make you beg for more.”

“Hah!” Masani mocked. “I'd like to see her try. I have never begged in my life.”

“Oh, but you will beg,” I started, but then I felt her tongue on my neck. It was working it's way with an ever changing pace over my frill. Digging deep into the creases before butterfly lips trailed behind. My hips bucked involuntarily into her, eliciting a smacking sound when our wet skins collided. For a moment all I could think about was how I wanted to pick up the pace, to draw moans and pants over her delicious lips. Cause the glorious friction that would make her clench around me and tip me over the edge.

Suddenly a memory surfaced, it slid before my eyes and the two worlds mixed and for a moment I couldn't decide which of the realities were here and now.

“Her tongue against my neck,” I heard myself recite in a monotone voice that slightly wavered with my increased breathing. “Smooth, pale skin against my hips. I move into her and her body shudders, clenching around the intruder. A feminine moan in my ear drives me on. Heat from her body against my skin. Soft tightness surrounding me as I move. Her lips, pliant against my own and white teeth nipping. She calls out for her god and squirms...” I blinked rapidly to bring myself out of the sensations playing through my head. Searching for Shepard's eyes to ground me into the now again. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest rose as she looked back at me. We had completely stopped moving. Had I taken this game to far?

The only sound in the shower room was the spatter of water on skin and tile accompanied by the heavy breathing of four other men.

“Sorry.” I cleared my throat. “It is easy to loose yourself in.”

“...damn...” one of the crewman breathed and then two showers turned off.

“I can live off that for a while,” Masani laughed and I can hear how he grabbed a towel and started drying himself off.

Shepard's legs started to tremble on my sides and I could feel the exertion in my own arms from holding her up. At the same time I didn't want to stop, to drop her and leave. She met my eyes and I could see that she was torn too. How long are the others going to stay?

It wasn't long. One by one they dropped out of the bathroom. Vakarian went last and he paused outside our stall.

“Shepard?” he asked when he was certain none of the others could hear him.

A fresh rose blossomed on her cheeks and she closed her eyes for a second as she answered:

“Yes?”

Rustling from the turian's armor when he shifted.

“Yeah... this ain't going to haunt me or anything.” His voice drifted off towards the door. “At least try to be quiet.”

“Okay.” Shepard rolled her eyes.

The door closed behind him and we were finally alone.

There is no denying the urgency in our movements. Shepard gripped my neck in both hands, forcing my lips on hers as I started to pound into her. There are no pretense of gentleness or consideration as both of us chase that edge to fall over. My heart was pounding in my ears and all I could focus on in that moment was how good she felt. How incredible it was to finally be allowed to make sounds, to forget the world surrounding us and lose myself in her.

For a while the naked room echoed with our cries of pleasure. There were ' _ah_ 's and ' _hng_ 's and ' _fuck_ 's and ' _faster, please, faster_.' Then I let go of one of her legs despite it trembling and shaking with nerve-shutting sensations. My thumb found that spot and Shepard throws her head back and screams. The back of my mind said a silent forgive me towards our turian friend, but then I didn't care about that any more either. Because the human woman in my arms are coming and I am right behind her. My hips driving into her body a few urgent and spastic last times.

“Shepard,” I breathe through my clenched throat before the pleasure rolled through me, making my body shake. The first series of intense sensations pass and I move again, rubbing myself inside of her to draw out the wave. It feels like I am about to break into pieces and I gripped her hard enough to leave bruises.

Shepard's feet slipped off the wall and I had to pull out, a last twitch going through me. Then we stand there, arms tangled, her forehead on my chest and the water on my back. Heavy breaths. After a while she looked up at me and grinned but remained silent. She pusheed me to the side and looked at me from over the shoulder when she slipped out from behind the shower curtain, and then she was gone.

I fell back against the wall and tries to catch my breath as a grin started to spread on my own lips. Crazy woman.

 

 


End file.
